Highschool DxD: Lighter than Light and Darker than Darkness
by Xerozzuro
Summary: Eons ago, two fearsome and brutal warriors lived. With their enormous power and might, many beings feared them. One day they died and the world fell into chaos. Now, eons later, the souls of the warriors are returning to the land which they were residing all these eons ago, ready to once again guard the balance of the world. IsseiXHarem. OCXHarem. Lemons might be present.
1. Chapter 1

**(Short Random Discussion) (You can just miss this…)**

 **\- Xerozzuro? Xerozzuro?! Where have this guy gone… Oh, his projects are left open… Let's see… Oh, he has begun a new story? Hmm… Okay, let's see…**

 **\- Oh damn, my buddy is getting popular, eh? Cool, cool. Popular to a point in which people are asking him to write stories… Good job, Xeroz, my man. The story seems like it's going to be interesting one as well… Alright, so it's abou-**

 **forrcross, what in the name of Andre are you doing here?**

 **\- Xeroz! Oh man! I thought something happened to you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?**

 **Ehm… forrcross, I was just making myself a sandwich… Why are you in my house… At 1 AM…**

 **-Well, I missed ya, bud. I'm lonely :C.**

 **You… Overdosed with sugar again, didn't you…**

 **-M - Maybe?**

 **Gosh, what will I do with ya… Anyways, just stay here, 'kay? I'll… be back soon… Gotta leave a few words to the people reading this.**

 **(Actual start of the A/N)**

 **Ehm, hello again everyone! If you didn't guess already (?) it's me, Xeroz/Xerozzuro! I'd be called Xeroz but it seems like someone either stole that or it's just a test account that I created years ago… Nevertheless, it sucks… Just for your random useless info guys, you can call me both Xeroz and Xerozzuro. I'm originally Xeroz but I couldn't name myself like that so I had to extend it into Xerozzuro…**

 **Aaanyways, this is a new story. Now, I know what some of you guys are (probably) thinking – 'Oh my! You already have one new story started! Why do you start another one?' Well, to answer simply – because I promised.**

 **You see, long, long time ago, I received a PM by a reader of my main and most popular (by far) story 'Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon'. So, he gave me a couple of ideas (a whole lot ton) for a kickass story with pretty cool plot (In my opinion). So, the reader asked me to write this story for him, which I accepted. So, yeh, here it is!**

 **Uh, just to avoid confusion – this story's plot and idea are NOT mine. They are owned by a reader that goes by the name 'percy zoe and artemis fan'. However, some of the ideas won't work without changing thing or two, so I'll change this and that in the story, but I'll try to stick to the plot which 'percy zoe and artemis fan' (I'll just call him PZAF for short) gave me. So, without further interruptions, let's begin the story!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

 **{Albion talking out loud}**

 _ **{Albion thinking}**_

{Albion talking to Vali in Vali's mind}

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

 _" **Demons/Souls"**_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.** **The plot of this story is not mine either and neither are the OC's that are part of it. The plot belongs to PZAF.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Night. Beautiful dark sky. Countless stars were shining on the black sky. The beautiful full moon was hiding between small clouds calmly running around the skies. Night. Filled with nothing but silence and beauty.

Truly, nothing would usually go wrong in a beautiful and peaceful night as this one, right? Although everyone would like to say 'yes', a certain couple would beg to differ.

In a small, well-hidden hospital at the end of a town known as Kuoh, a tragedy just happened. A young recently-married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou have just lost their first newborn child.

Mrs. Hyoudou was sitting on a bed and crying her eyes out. It was the same bed in which she just gave birth to her little baby boy. As she learned that the baby have died the moment it was born, she broke down in wracking sobs.

Mr. Hyoudou wasn't in a better condition either. However, he tried to stay strong as much as he could. Tears were streaming down his eyes while he was sitting next to his wife, Mrs. Hyoudou. He was hugging her tightly in an unsuccessful attempt to calm her down.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." A doctor spoke with is head hung low. He was a middle-aged man with graying hair and facial hair and softened black eyes. His voice felt like a thousand knives stabbing into the hearts of the were-to-be-parents.

"T-This can't be happening…" Mr. Hyoudou muttered to himself. "I saw the footages… He was so full of life in Hiakri's womb! How can this happen just like that?!"

Mr. Hyouou actually had a fair point here. The footages that were took from Mrs. Hyoduou's (Hikari [Yes, I named Issei's mother the same way as in my main story. Deal with it.]) womb showed the full of life baby boy. It didn't seem to have any problem with it. It looked as healthy as a baby could. And yet, _this_ happened. The young couple was broken down, knowing that they lost their child minutes, no, seconds after it was born.

"M-m-my *sob* l-l-little *sob* H-H-Haj-j-j-ime…" Mrs. Hyoudou said in-between her sobs. The tears were still streaming down her eyes as hard as ever. While crying she was looking at a small bed, put at the opposite end of the room. On the same bed was laying the dead newborn with its pale still body covered by a white blanket.

"I'm so… sorry honey…" Mr. Hyoudou muttered barely audible. He was in the same condition as his wife, but he had to stay strong. However, he still didn't find this fair. As it was mentioned earlier, there was nothing wrong with the baby itself nor with Mrs. Hyoudou. There were no infections nor were the baby's organs bad, nothing. The baby was completely fine.

Did Death find some sort of sick twisted amusement in ending lives that hadn't even seen their first ray of light? Took their first breath and saw the world for the first time? As it seemed like, this was the case as the baby died from unknown and unexplainable reasons.

The young couple had everything prepared for their first child's arrival – they picked the name, prepared a room for it, kindergarten, schools, everything. The harsh reality however crashed down on them.

There would be no baby coming home with them…

While the were-to-be-parents were grieving over the loss of their just-born child, the doctor picked up the bed on which the corpse of the baby was laying and left the room. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou gave in to the sadness. The whole world was now a darker place for them.

{[Scene Break]}

While the were-to-be-parents were still crying their eyes out in the room, the doctor was bringing the bed with the little dead boy to the examination room. Just as he was about to enter the room, a deep and spooky voice spoke to him, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Did they fall for it?" The voice asked. The doctor turned towards the directory which the voice was coming from only to be greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes. The owner of the voice was standing in the shadows and all that could be seen were his red glowing eyes.

The doctor immediately recognized the voice. He knew who it was, so as he turned towards it, he bowed at the person as a sign of respect. As he did it, he responded to the person in the shadows.

"They are crushed." The doctor responded with an evil grin. "Their faces are priceless."

"Good." The voice replied. "Hand me the baby now."

"But Sir, I still haven't made the exchange. I have to 'borrow' a dead child in order for our trick to work, and-" The doctor began, but was interrupted by the person, hiding in the shadows.

"No need for that." The person said. "My own son, this is the baby that you will be giving them for the funeral."

"Y-your son?" The doctor asked shocked. "I-isn't that a little bit too cruel even for you, Kokabiel-sama? I think you should reconsider-"

"I'm not asking you for opinion." The person, now known as Kokabiel said. "I'm _ordering_ you to do it!"

"Yes, Master!" The doctor replied startled. He was not satisfied with Kokabiel's reasoning though, so he decided to test out his luck and make him talk. "W-Why your son though?" He asked.

"This does not concern you." Kokabiel replied. "What you need to do right now is swap them. My son is in deep sleep right now. I left him in the morgue. You better give him some more of the sleeping drugs. Now, hand me the baby."

"Y-Yes." The doctor replied. He then handed the dead baby with its bed to Kokabiel. The moment Kokabiel took the bed in hands, a 'Magic Circle' appeared over it. The baby immediately began moving.

"You'll be coming with me." Kokabiel said to the baby. He looked at the baby only to widen his eyes. He then turned to the doctor. "You know what, you can just kill my son. I won't need him anymore anyways."

"W-What?" The doctor said.

"This kid…" Kokabiel said while looking at the baby. "This… Hajime, I think they called him… He will be my new son. He will be the one who should have been my son!"

"M-Master…" The doctor began, only to be cut off by Kokabiel.

"Shut up!" Kokabiel yelled at the doctor, releasing some of his rage into the air. The doctor quickly got on his knees and looked down at the floor.

"Please excuse me, Master!" The doctor said in an apologetic manner. "I should have known where I stand!"

"Yes, that's right." Kokabiel replied. Just as he said that the baby that was in the bed suddenly began crying. Kokabiel pulled out a bottle of water as it seemed from his pocket and gave it to the baby, which as it seemed was named Hajime. The moment Hajime began drinking from the bottle, he immediately fell asleep.

"You better go and comfort these two as much as you can." Kokabiel said to the doctor as he heard the sobs of Mrs. Hyoudou. "I don't want them waking up my 'prize'."

"Certainly, Master!" The doctor said as he bowed to Kokabiel.

"Good. Well then, my son will be here by tomorrow… Dead." Kokabiel said as he turned around to leave. "Whatever you do, don't allow them to search for their son."

"Yes, Master!" The doctor nodded.

"Good." Moments after Kokabiel said that, a green 'Magic Circle' appeared beneath his legs. Seconds after, Kokabiel disappeared alongside the baby in a green light.

{[Scene Break]}

A 'Magic Circle' appeared just outside the hospital. The tall man, Kokabiel was still holding Hajime in his hands and was now walking towards a wooden area not too far from the hospital. He was walking slowly while eyeing the little child in his hands. He was smirking devilishly as the child was asleep and unaware of what was happening to him.

"You better be grateful." Kokabiel said. "I gave my own son for you. I wouldn't have done that, but sacrifices have to be made sometimes. Don't worry though, you're far superior than him, I know it. You will be my greatest servant yet. It's a shame, really… Your parents didn't even get to know you… I should have probably let them get to know you first… It would have been much, much more painful for them that way. I'd avoid your father though."

Kokabiel was talking to Hajime even though he was aware that Hajime couldn't understand him. Kokabiel didn't care though. He had a new servant, a new pawn in his game. While he was getting deeper and deeper into the forest, he kept on talking to Hajime, unaware of the fact that him and the child in his arms were not the only ones in that forest.

A man and a woman have been following Kokabiel secretly for quite some time now. The couple was following them since they entered the forest. They did overhear the monologue that the man has led so far and they were aware of two things: This baby was stolen from its parents and the tall man had some nasty plans for it.

The couple was unsure as of what they were supposed to do, so for now they just decided to keep following the man and see what they can find out.

The man was just walking deeper and deeper into the forest with the couple following him at a safe distance. The man then suddenly stopped and so did the couple. Kokabiel looked around, failing to notice the young couple that was following him.

"It's time." Kokabiel said to the child as he laid him on the ground. He then reached to his pocket and pulled out what looked like a metal shard. He then began making some drawing around the baby. The couple immediately understood what he was doing. They didn't want to interrupt him yet though.

As Kokabiel was ready with his activity, he went to the child while smirking evilly. "It's time to become a part of my family, little Hajime-chan." Kokabiel said to the child. As he said it however, something strange happened.

Hajime, who was sleeping deeply up until now suddenly woke up. The child that was born not 30 minutes ago stood up on its two little under-developed legs. Hajime then began walking slowly towards Kokabiel.

"W-What is…" Kokabiel couldn't do anything. He was too shocked. How was this possible? He knew that the power residing within this child was something unseen until this moment, but this? This was beyond shocking.

As Hajime was getting closer, Kokabiel began backing off from him, trying not to get close. However, as he reached a tree that was just behind him, he found out that he couldn't do anything else. Hajime kept coming closer and closer and the shock and the fear were overtaking Kokabiel. He couldn't think straight, yet alone defend himself.

Hajime was very, very close to Kokabiel. Half a meter was separating them but for Kokabiel this was nothing. His fear made him powerless. However, the thing that happened after that got him even more scared.

" _ **This child is under my protection."**_ Hajime, the just-born baby said in a deep and gruff voice. The baby that was blind yet has now opened its eyes. They were completely black, darker even from the void. _**"Fallen Angel Kokabiel, if you want to live, leave this child immediately and never cross paths with him again."**_

"W-Who are you?!" Kokabiel yelled in shock and fear.

" _ **My name is irrelevant."**_ 'Hajime' said. _**"Listen to me, Fallen Angel. Leave at once and I may consider letting you live, stay here and die."**_

"Y-You little…" Kokabiel yelled as he summoned a light spear in his right hand and aimed it at the child. As he did it however, his arm suddenly became numb. The light spear disappeared as well. That was not all though. A white 'Magic Circle' appeared under him as well. "W-What are you…"

" _ **As I said, Fallen Angel, you should not play these games with me."**_ Hajime said as in his little under-developed hands two little white magical orbs were shining. _**"I lack the power to deal with you right now, but this will change very, very soon."**_ As Hajime said that, Kokabiel disappeared in a bright white light, being taken away by the 'Magic Circle' below him.

As Kokabiel disappeared Hajime fell on the hard ground. His eyes closed again and the voice that was so bravely protecting him from Kokabiel disappeared. The child began crying as much as it could.

The young couple were still shocked after what they saw, but the sound of Hajime crying got them worried so they hurried to the baby to check on him. The young woman picked the little Hajime off the ground and held him near her chest.

"W-Was this real?" The young woman asked while she held Hajime.

"Yes." The man replied as he was observing the now calm Hajime. "There is definitely something special about this baby. I wonder… Is that 'presence' that was in him just a second ago still… here."

"I don't know." The woman said. Hajime was now completely calm. He was no longer crying and he was peacefully laying in the hands of the young woman. The man created a 'Magic Circle' over the little Hajime in an attempt to check if the 'presence' was still there. After a minute he spoke.

"I… I can't sense it." The young man said. "The 'presence'… I can't sense it."

"Is that a good thing?" The young woman asked.

"I don't know." The man replied as the 'Magic Circle' disappeared. "Let's just hope this little guy is alright."

"He seems alright to me." The woman said as she looked at him. A small smile appeared on her face. While it looked like a smile of happiness, it was one of sadness. The man that was with her knew that so he went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, darling." The man said to the woman. "But you heard what the doctor said. You can't have kids. I know, it's hard to live with that, but there's nothing we can do."

"I know that, I just…" The woman said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just wish that I was holding our child in my hands right now, Katsu."

"I know, Etsuko." The man who was now named Katsu replied. "I wish so as well." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek as well.

"Nevertheless, we should return this child to his parents." The woman, now named Etsuko said.

"Return it?" Katsu asked. "How will we return it? We have no idea where did this baby even came from."

"But we have to find a way!" Etsuko replied. "His parents are probably worried right now!"

"Even so, we can't do anything." Katsu said. "What do you expect? To put 'Found Baby' posters all over the city? You just saw what was this man trying to do, right? What if someone like that man comes and takes the baby from us while stating that it's his?"

"But…" Etsuko replied barely audible while still holding Hajime in her arms. Katsu continued his train of thoughts though.

"There are a lot of freaks out there. What if we give it to a murderer by a mistake?" Katsu said as his breathing got faster. He stopped talking and took a deep breath to calm down. He then looked at the sleeping child in Etsuko's arms.

"Don't you see it?" Katsu asked Etsuko. "Fate has given us this child. It's not a coincidence that we stumbled upon the kidnapper. It was fate Etsuko, it was fate."

"I guess…" Etsuko said as she looked at Hajime with a sad smile. "But even if we take him, how will we take care of him?"

"We will find a way." Katsu replied. "Parent classes, school, personal tutors… I don't mind spending my time learning how to raise a child. As long as it is _our_ child."

"You're right." Etsuko said. "We can't leave him here. He'll die if we do. But taking him… I still think that is-"

"No, Etsuko, it's not." Katsu interrupted Etsuko as he already knew what was she going to say. "A bad thing would be if we leave it here. Think of it this way: We have no idea where he came from, we have no idea who his parents are and we know that freaks like that man are after him for some reason."

"If anything, leaving him here would be wrong." Katsu said. "So at the very least, just like I told you, fate got us to him so we should do what fate wants us to do."

"Yes, you're right." Etsuko replied while staring at the sleeping child in her arms. A happy smile appeared on her face. One of pure happiness and joy. She then began whispering to the sleeping child. "Did you hear that, little one? We will take care of you now."

"Indeed." Katsu said as he hugged Etsuko from behind. Taking yet another glance at the child, he couldn't help but smile. "We're going to be a very, very happy family." He said and buried his head into the crook of Etsuko's neck.

As it seemed, Etsuko and Katsu just got themselves a child. Their dream, the thing that they wanted the most from this world was coming true. Peaceful days with their just-adopted child awaited them.

Or that's what they thought…

For little they knew, that one of the Executors, one of the greatest beings that has ever walked on Earth…

Would be born very soon.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

' **Sup guys, Xerozzuro here! Damn, that was one Hell of a chapter. I put lots of effort into this so I hope that you like it!**

 **You guys probably noticed that this chapter was pretty short, however, don't worry! This was just the Prologue! Prologues are usually short-ish, right? Yes, yes they are.**

 **Anyways, I kinda screwed over my updating schedule… You see, I have two more stories in my profile (*cough cough* Which you can totally check out after you're done here *cough cough*) and since my curiosity took the best of me, I started this one as well. And not just that, I also want to start a FOURTH one! T-T I think I have a problem…**

 **Anyways, I** _ **may**_ **start a fourth story, but it's not gonna be anytime soon. Yah. So, for all of you guys reading this, here's my updating schedule:**

 **1.** **Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon (As my main story, this one is special. :])  
2\. Issei Hyoudou, the Ring Bearing Wizard  
3\. This one.  
4\. The story that I **_**may**_ **start soon.**

 **Just so you know guys, my Neko Dragon story might be updated more frequently than my other stories. Just throwing that out. C:**

 **As far as I'm aware, that's all I have to write so far. I may have missed some things, but I'll probably add them in my second chapter.**

 **Well, I guess that's it.**

' **Stay awesome!'**

 **-Xeroz/Xerozzuro**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Link to the Discord server: discord .gg/xEApPAS_**

* * *

 **Yo! o/ How's it going guys and gals? Are you having a spectacular morning/day/night? I hope you are!**

 **I've been absent for a while, sorry about that. I'm getting busier and busier as time passes and I also always find the energy to procrastinate or just be lazy. Oh, I also bought 'Persona 5' recently and I spent lotta time playing it. I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!  
I wonder if I should write a Persona fanfic… Naaaaaaah. **_**Yet maybe in the future…**_

 **Anyways, I'm back again with another update for this requested story. I saw that some of you guys really liked it so I thought of giving you more. Therefore, here we are!**

 **Not gonna lie, my schedule changed and so did my priorities over my stories, so I'm sad to announce that this story will be kind of a side-project. Meaning? It'll be kinda 'Update whenever' thing. Yeh, no scheduled updates for this one… Sorry PZAF…**

 **Do not worry though, this doesn't mean I'll give up on the story just yet! Sure, it'll be slower to develop and all that, but hey, at least it's here!  
If I feel like I have no motivation to continue it or simply want to give up on it though, I'll either delete it or put it for adoption. Just throwing that out.**

 **Now, I've been getting some nice ideas for this story, and although I'll use them, I myself have some pretty good things (in my opinion at least) planned out for this story, so I'm gonna be using them.**

 **Now with the long-ass A/Ns out of the way, let's jump right into the reviews.**

* * *

 **percy zoe and artemis fan (A.K.A. the user that requested this story) – Uhm, yah, thankies mate. ^^** **I mean, ya totally knew what will happen, but still, thanks.**

 **Aesix – Yeh, it was boring, I know. I am yet too inexperienced. Also, I purposely made it so that there was no true foreshadowing in the Prologue. It's because I'm trying out an idea that I have in mind. I don't know if it'll work out, but hey, it's worth a try!  
Also, yes, Issei is a Fallen Angel. Well, not just that.**

 **tyson113 – Welp, I made ya wait a year, almost. I hope it'll be worth it! ^^;**

 **ferodile – Read and find out. u**

 **Guest – Dunno what that means mate. But, uh, thanks, I guess?**

 **Pancake Fury – Hehe, thank you~! Dunno if it'll be successful or not, but a person can try, no?**

 **That's about it, I guess. Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

 _ **Key:**_

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]**

 _ **[Ddraig thinking]**_

[Ddraig talking to Issei in Issei's mind]

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

 _ **"**_ _ **Unknown**_ _ **"**_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _Flashback_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. The plot of this story is not mine either and neither are the OC's that are part of it. The plot belongs to PZAF.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

Darkness. That's everything that he could see. Everything around him, under him, over him, everything was darkness. It was cold and endless. No matter how much he tried to run away from it or struggle to find the light, he never succeeded in doing so.

But that was not the worst part. The darkness was just the beginning.

In the middle of the endless dark void, a small house suddenly appeared. It was all grey, no other colors present.

He suddenly found himself inside the house. He knew what happens next. He knew too well.

 _"Ha-Hajime, run… Run as far as you ca-"_ the voice of a young woman was heard. He turned towards the voice only to see a young woman being impaled in the head by a glowing yellow spear. He began to tear up.

"Mother…" He quietly said as he watched the young woman fall on the floor, her lifeless body laying in a pool of her own blood. Next to her was a lifeless body of a young man that was missing his left hand and his head.

 _"Come with me, child."_ a man with long black hair and crimson eyes said as he extended his hand towards a 9 year old boy that was sitting against the nearest wall while crying his eyes out.

The boy just saw both his mother and father getting killed right in front of him. Screaming would be useless, he was too scared and shocked anyways.

 _"Don't worry, you'll forget about them soon enough. You don't need them anyways."_ the long-haired man said as he began walking towards the still crying boy.

He watched the scene with tears in his eyes. Yet, His face showed no emotion. No fear, no panic, no disgust, nothing.

He has seen this many times before anyways.

 _'Mom… Dad…'_ the thoughts of the young boy played in His head. _'Why…? Why is this happening to me?'_

 _"Alright, I'm getting sick of this place already."_ the long-haired male said as he grabbed the boy by his hand. _"Your new life begins now, my son!"_

 _"No, no! Let go of me!"_ the boy tried to fight the man. It was futile though. The man was stronger and there was nothing that a small boy like him could do. _"You killed mom and dad! I don't want to go with you!"_

 _"You don't have much of a choice!"_ the man said. _"Now be a good boy and get going!"_

 _"NO!"_ the boy yelled out as he kicked the man in the crotch. The man put his hands over his crotch while yelling in pain. The boy quickly ran around him, heading for the destroyed door, the exit.

 _"I'm not letting you get away!"_ was all that the boy heard before he felt a sudden and enormous amount of pain in his left leg. He fell on the ground and looked at his leg. A yellow glowing spear was impaled in his leg.

The boy wanted to scream, yet he didn't. Why? Was he afraid? Did he know that it was pointless?

 _"You really caused me a lot of troubles, son."_ The long-haired man said as he began walking towards the boy. _"Don't worry though. I know that it's just because of your age. Nothing a little disciplining can't fix."_

The man reached for the boy's hand once more. But a sudden change in the air around him knocked him back a couple of meters.

 ** _"We meet again, you Fallen Angel scum."_** a deep and gruff voice that the long-haired man was familiar with was heard. The man looked towards the boy only to see him back on his two feet with bright white aura engulfing his body.

 _"Y-You again?!"_ the man almost yelled out as he took another step back.

 _ **"I think I made myself clear the last time we saw each other. This child is under my protection. But I see that you have no intention of listening to me. Only troubles await you, Fallen One."**_ the voice that was coming from the boy said.

 _"Not this time!"_ the man created another glowing spear and threw it at the boy. The spear was stopped with a swift motion from the boy and destroyed within seconds. _"Dammit, just what are you?!"_

 ** _"Once I'm done with you, you will know just who I am."_** the boy made a stance and extended his hand towards the man, pointing at him. He pointed at him for roughly ten seconds only to sigh audibly. _**"I see… My host is not strong enough for my power. However, that doesn't mean I'm letting you go easy."**_ the boy then began walking towards a nearby chest, placed near the door that he was going for earlier.

 _"I don't know what are you planning on doing, but it won't happen!"_ the man threw another spear at the boy only for the spear to get destroyed once more. _"What the-"_

 _ **"It's pointless, Fallen One."**_ the boy said as he pulled out a black box wrapped in chains from the chest. _**"I have other means to deal with you if I can't do it with my own powers."**_

 _"Don't underestimate me!"_ another spear was thrown at the boy. Another spear was destroyed as it made contact with him. The aura engulfing the boy intensified knocking the man a couple of meters back once more. _"Wh-What is…"_

 _ **"Save it for once I'm done with you."**_ the boy replied as the black box was finally opened. The boy then pulled out a red Desert Eagle from the box and pointed it at the man. A second Desert Eagle in a darker red color was left inside the box. _**"It's time, Fallen One. You've been a pain for a while now."**_

 _He_ was still standing in the middle of the grey house, watching the whole scene play in front of him. He knew what happens next. After all, he experienced this once before. Eight years ago.

With the barrel of the gun still pointed towards the long-haired man's head, all that was left for the boy to do was to pull the trigger. Just before he did this though, the darkness around the house and the house itself began to disappear.

White glowing cracks were appearing all over the dark void and the house. The scene in front of _Him_ also suddenly disappeared. In less than a second, the darkness was gone and the void was no more.

{[Scene Break]}

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The sound of his alarm going off pulled him out of his dreamland, if it could be called such. Reaching out to turn it off, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep. He then looked towards the alarm clock that was placed on the bedside cabinet right next to his bed. It said 7:00 AM, Wednesday.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes once more. He removed the blanket that was covering his body as he sat up on his bed.

' _That dream again…'_ he thought to himself. The darkness and the gray house were burned into his memory. The scene with the little boy about to shoot the man was still fresh in his mind. _'Just how many times will I have to go through this?'_

It wasn't the first time he dreamed this, and he knew better than everybody that it wouldn't be the last either.

He swung his feet across the bed until they could reach the ground and stood up. He began walking towards the bathroom that was connected to his room through a single door.

Entering the bathroom he immediately took his boxers off which were all that he had on currently. Entering the shower, he turned the knobs and got under the now running water.

' _This nightmare keeps repeating over and over… No matter what I do, I just can't make it stop…'_ he thought to himself while rubbing his body with a bar of soap. _'I just want it to end…'_

Not long after, he turned the knobs again and the water stopped running. He got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked towards a nearby mirror cabinet. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He had black hair, reaching all the way down to upper back. He had grey eyes with his left eye being covered by a long bang of his black hair. He had bags visible under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. No facial hair was present on his face.

He silently sighed as he reached for his toothbrush and paste as he began to brush his teeth.

Another school day was ahead of him and just like all the other days, he wasn't sure if he was ready.

{[Scene Break]}

Ten minutes later, he was all dressed and ready to go. He was wearing the standard uniform of his school. A black blazer with white outlines, white dress shirt with black highlights, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. His long hair was tied into a short ponytail, no longer covering his left eye.

He was making his way towards the Meeting Room, a special room in the building he was living in. As he neared the room, he heard two feminine voices. He knew who the owners of the voices were. After all, he was living with them.

Opening the door towards the room he let out a silent yawn before greeting the two girls that were sitting and chatting.

"Good morning Buchou, Akeno-san." he said as he entered the room.

"Ara ara, good morning, Hajime-kun. Ufufufu~" one of the girls replied. The girl in question had long black hair tied into a long ponytail reaching all the way to her calves. She had purple eyes with long eyelashes. She also had a buxom body.

The name of this girl was Akeno Himejima, one of the most beautiful girls in the school that _He_ was attending.

"Good morning, Hajime. I hope you slept well." replied the other girl. She had long crimson hair with blue-green eyes and buxom body. Her name was Rias Gremory. The most beautiful girl in _his_ school, who also happened to be _his_ Master.

"Not really, but I can't really complain." _he_ , Hajime replied. He then proceeded to take a seat on the nearby couch. "I still got some rest, so that's a plus. Could have been much worse."

"Well, I don't know what the issues with your sleeping schedule are, but I hope that you'll be able to solve the problem. I want you in your top condition after all." the red haired girl, Rias, said.

"Understood, Buchou." Hajime replied with a nod of his head. He then proceeded to look around the room. "Buchou, where are the rest? They'll be late for school."

"They were summoned by regular clients, so they'll be just a bit late." Rias replied. "I hope they're done with their work as fast as possible though."

"Why?" Hajime asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something urgent that we should take care of immediately." Rias replied. "A Stray Devil is on the loose apparently and it's a dangerous one by all means. It is on a much higher level than the ones we've been fighting so far so it's important to deal with it as fast as possible."

"Sounds serious." Hajime said. "So, when do we get to teach it a lesson?"

"When night falls would be the perfect time, but the sooner we're done with it, the better." Rias replied.

"Understood. I shall prepare then." Hajime replied as he stood up from the couch he was previously sitting on. "Should I scout the area? Maybe it's attacking people now. Or threatening them somehow."

"I guess it will be for the best if you do so." Rias replied with a sigh. "But be careful please."

"I will, don't worry." Hajime said with a nod. "Well then, I'll be off." With that, Hajime left the room leaving Rias and Akeno alone.

"I'm sure he had _that_ nightmare again…" Rias said with a sigh. "He just cannot overcome it, can he?"

"Can you blame him? Such a shock is way too much for a nine year old boy." Akeno replied with a sad smile. "At least admire that he's forcing himself to look happy."

"I don't want him to force it though. I want him to truly be happy." Rias replied.

"Don't worry about it, Rias. He'll find his happiness soon enough." Akeno said.

"I hope you're right." Rias replied as she stood up from her chair. "Well then, let's go. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Of course not." Akeno replied as her and Rias began making their way towards school.

{[Scene Break]}

Classes passed without anything eventful happening. Hajime was once again yelled at by his teacher for not paying attention, but other things were on his mind. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to either.

With classes and school done, Hajime returned to the building he was currently living in. The said building was actually called 'Old School Building' by the other students. It was a small structure on the school grounds that used to be abandoned before Rias transformed it into her own club building.

At least that's what it looked like on the surface. Rias, Akeno, Hajime and the rest that were in Rias' club were not exactly 'normal'. They all kept an important secret. A secret that people shouldn't learn. Ever.

Navigating through the big halls of the building, Hajime finally found himself standing in front of a large double door. He opened it and entered. Beneath the door was the 'Meeting room', a special room in which Rias and the rest were meeting in order to discuss their daily activities.

The room itself was fairly simple. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It consisted of a desk, two sofas, a table placed between the two sofas and a large chair behind the desk. A window was placed behind the chair and the desk, letting the light from the outside lit the room dimly.

Upon entering, Hajime immediately noticed that the whole 'Team' was there. Rias was sitting on her favorite chair behind a desk that was placed in front of the wall that was opposite of the double door. Akeno was standing right next to her and was giggling to herself.

The two sofas were being occupied by two other people.

A tall, handsome blonde boy with blue eyes was sitting on the first sofa. He was wearing the standard school uniform, just like Hajime's. The name of the boy in question was Kiba Yuuto.

The other sofa was being occupied by a short, petite girl with white hair. Her white hair was reaching down to her lower back, with two long bangs on the front side of her face that were reaching all the way to her flat-looking chest. She also had big, beautiful hazel eyes.  
The name of this girl was Koneko Toujou, the school's 'Mascot'.

"Welcome back, Hajime." Rias greeted him after he entered the room.

"Hello Buchou, Akeno-san." Hajime greeted them back. He then turned towards Kiba and Koneko. "Good afternoon to you, Yuuto-san, Koneko-chan."

Kiba returned Hajime's greeting with a smile, while Koneko merely nodded without even looking at him. Hajime was used to it anyways. She is known to be mostly stoic and cold. Although she did talk to him and he was able to tell that she was a good person.

"Now then, we're all here, we can start our meeting." Rias said as she leaned into her chair. "As I told you, there seems to be a Stray Devil that's loose somewhere around the city. It's a vital threat for the people living in the town and even ourselves."

"Such a high level?" Kiba asked. "Shouldn't somebody of higher rank kill it?"

"Sadly, it's not that strong for somebody else to get involved. It's on us, so we'll have to deal with it. I want all of you to make preparations." Rias explained. "We'll be going tonight. Me and Akeno already sent out our Familiars to look around the town for it."

"Have you heard from them yet?" Hajime asked as he went to sit next to Koneko on the couch.

"Not yet, but I'm positive they'll return soon." Rias replied. "While we wait for them, I want you all to take some rest. I'll need you in your best condition."

"Yes, Buchou!" all of them said in unison.

{[Scene Break]}

In a dark room, being dimly illuminated by the screen of a desktop computer, a white-haired boy was sitting. The boy was typing on his keyboard, seemingly researching various spots through the city for reasons unknown.

The boy glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen. It read 9:30 PM. He smirked slightly, he already knew what this meant.

 ***Ring Ring*** his phone's ringing suddenly sounded through the room. He was quick to pick it up and talk to the person at the other end of the line.

"Hello there." he greeted as he picked up the phone. "It's time, isn't it?"

 _:You already know what to do, don't you?:_ a masculine voice asked.

"Of course I do." the boy nodded. "Trace down the stray one, kill it and escape the place before I piss off the Devils that are going to kill it. Simple enough."

 _:I hope you realize that the Governor's expectations are high as ever.:_ the man said. _:Do not disappoint us.:_

"You already know I never do that." the boy said. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I already have a signal. The Stray Devil has been located. Talk to you later."

With that, the boy hung up the phone and stood up from the chair, situated in front of his computer. He walked to his dresser and opened it, before pulling out a set of clothes that he was keeping for situations, such as this one.

He stripped down to his boxers and quickly put on the clothes he pulled out from the dresser. When he was done, he began walking towards the door, getting ready to leave his house. Before he exited through the door, he picked up a mask that was laying on a small table, put right beside the door.

"Well then, Stray Devil, I hope you're ready for some fun." the boy said to himself as he began running towards the location of the Stray Devil.

{[Scene Break]}

Standing in front of an abandoned warehouse, situated at the edge of the city, were Rias, Akeno, Hajime, Koneko and Kiba.

The warehouse was, by Rias' words, used as a lair for the Stray Devil in which it hides during the night, when not on a killing spree.

"This is the place." Rias said while looking at the warehouse. She turned towards Hajime and the rest. "Hajime, Yuuto, Koneko, are the three of you ready?"

"All prepped, Buchou." Kiba nodded as a sheathed sword attached to a belt appeared around his waist.

"…I'll crush them." The short white haired girl, Koneko, replied.

Hajime didn't reply instantly as he was busy loading a pair of red Desert Eagles with bullets. The Desert Eagles themselves looked quite normal, albeit being in an unnatural red color, with one of them being in a darker shade of red than the other one.

Once he was done loading them, he turned towards Rias and spoke.

"We shall punish it for its crimes." Hajime said, before walking up to Kiba and Koneko, who were getting ready to go into the warehouse. "Well then, let's go."

The three of them began walking towards the warehouse's door. The second they stepped in, a low feminine voice was heard.

"I can smell something disgusting, but I can also smell something delicious." the feminine voice said. "Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"As if we'd let you find out." Hajime said. "Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself already."

"Mmmm, I think you would be rather sweet." the Stray Devil said as it revealed itself. It was topless woman with a floating upper body. Her chest was completely exposed to Hajime and the rest. The rest of her body was hidden in the shadows.

"Save it, I ain't flattered." Hajime said as he aimed one of the Desert Eagles at the Devil. "Just stay there like a nice little Stray Devil and I might just consider dealing with you quickly."

The Devil did not reply. Instead, it walked out of the shadows, revealing its full form to Hajime, Koneko and Kiba. Its upper part of the body was of a beautiful naked woman, but the lower part was of a four-legged beast, reminiscent of a centaur. It was armed with two long swords, holding one in each of its hands.

"Ew." Hajime said. "I was expecting something ugly, but that's a bit over the top."

"Be sassy all you want, you little bitch." the Stray Devil said. "I won't hesitate in decorating this place with your corpses!"

The Devil lunged at them, but its attack failed as all the three of them managed to evade its attack in time.

Kiba began running towards the Devil, using his sword to slash its hands and sever them from its body. The severed hands fell on the floor alongside the long swords while the Devil was yelling in pain.

The trio didn't give the Devil a chance to counter-attack however, as Koneko ran to it and lifted it, using her two hands.

"…Fly." she mumbled and threw the Devil into a nearby wall, as a loud crashing sound was heard and smoke arose from the place where the Devil collided with the wall.

The Devil seemed disoriented, which meant that it was Hajime's turn. He aimed with his pistols and began shooting a barrage of bullets at it, hitting it various of places.

The Devil's screams rang through the warehouse, but Hajime was still quite not done. He kept shooting and shooting until the Devil was put right below the warehouse's glass ceiling. It was still yelling in pain with holes all over its body, resulted from the bullets that Hajime shot.

"Now, Akeno-san!" Kiba yelled out at Akeno, that was standing alongside Rias outside of the warehouse. "Blast it with a thunder through the ceiling!"

There was no response however. Not even an action taken.

"What's going on, Kiba?!" Hajime asked as he kept shooting at the Devil. "Why isn't this thing fried yet?!"

"Akeno-san isn't-" Kiba tried to explain, before the glass ceiling was suddenly smashed into pieces.

Another loud scream came from the Devil as a single dagger was stabbing it in its neck.

"W-What the…?" Hajime mumbled to himself as his bullets ran out. "A… dagger?"

Hajime, Koneko and Kiba all looked towards the smashed glass ceiling, only to see a person standing there, all the while looking at the Devil. They couldn't see the person's face, nor his clothes as he was shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"Well good evening, Stray Devil." the person standing on the roof said. "I see that you're a bit occupied at the moment."

Saying this, the person jumped down from the roof and landed right on top of the Stray Devil. In one swift motion, he grabbed his dagger, pulled it out of the Stray Devil's neck, jumped off the Stray Devil and landed not too far away from Hajime, Koneko and Kiba.

"You! YOU!" the Stray Devil kept yelling as it kept writhing in pain. "I will kill you!"

"Try it then." the person smirked as he span the dagger in his hand. "With a wound like this, I doubt you'd get far."

Hajime, Kiba and Koneko all looked towards the person that jumped down from the roof as they finally had an opportunity to see who that was.

The person they were currently looking at was about 5'7-5'8. By his voice they assumed that he was about as old as they were. His face wasn't visible entirely since his eyes were being hidden by a mask, leaving his forehead, hair, cheeks, mouth and chin exposed.

His hair was white and spiky. The frontal part of his hair was falling over his face, with his bangs reaching all the way down to his chin. His frontal part of the hair was parted exactly in its center, allowing them to clearly see the mask covering his eyes. The rear of his hair was a bit longer and was pointing backwards, as if standing on its own. By observing it, they assumed that the rear of his hair would reach his shoulders if it wasn't pointing backwards in the way it did.

His clothes consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat completed with a hoodie, a gray high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, black boots, and a pair of black gloves. As for his mask, it was a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

Albeit a bit confused by the weird outfit the boy was wearing, they were mostly surprised that somebody appeared and attacked the Stray Devil. However, that wouldn't be the only surprise they were going to get today.

The Devil lunged at the boy, trying its hardest to either stomp him or smash him using its weight. The boy simply moved from side to side, evading the Devil's attacks with ease, all the while spinning the dagger in his hand.

"You can try all you want, you're not tough enough to hurt me." the boy said as he dodged yet another blow. "I, however…" he said quietly as he ran to the Stray Devil and punched it. "…am a different story."

Although the punch didn't seem that strong, the Stray Devil definitely felt it, as it began staggering due to the impact. The boy didn't waste a second and began repeatedly punching the Stray Devil over and over again.

"A-Amazing…" Kiba stuttered while observing the fight before him.

The boy jumped in front of the Stray Devil, as he began spinning and kicking it. The Devil was still staggering and struggling to remain on its feet. The boy pulled out his dagger once more and began hacking and slashing until the Devil finally fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

The boy put his dagger away as he walked towards the Devil, standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"…Curse… you…" the Stray Devil managed to choke out while observing the boy from the ground.

"Don't be mad at me, you brought it on yourself." the boy said, as he slowly began reaching for something inside his tailcoat. "Don't worry though, it's all over now. Rest up."

"You son of a-" the Stray Devil couldn't finish its last words, as another bullet pierced its head. This time however, it knew that it was the end for sure.

"Rest in peace, freak of nature." the boy said while spinning a white Desert Eagle in his hand that he seemingly pull out of his tailcoat.

The Stray Devil's scream filled the warehouse one last time. A bright light filled the warehouse, causing Kiba, Koneko and Hajime to shielded their eyes.

After the light died down, the Stray Devil was nothing but a pile of ash and everyone that remained was them and the weirdly dressed boy.

"He killed it with… light?" Kiba muttered out once more as he took a step forward.

"…A priest?" Koneko quietly said.

"A priest?" the boy turned towards the trio as he put his gun away. "I'm afraid not, not even close to one."

Just as he said that, Rias and Akeno ran inside the warehouse while looking around for Hajime, Kiba and Koneko. Upon seeing them, they ran up to them.

"Are the three of you okay?!" Rias asked, evidently concerned.

"We're okay, Buchou." Kiba nodded and smiled at Rias. "The Stray Devil is gone now, too."

"What happened? Why didn't Akeno-san attack when we gave her the signal?" Hajime asked as he looked towards Akeno.

"Ara, ara, I was going to, but before I could I was pushed away by something." Akeno replied. "We saw it go inside the warehouse, but we were unable to move for some reason."

"Yeah, well, I would hate to fight 'The Priestess of Thunder'." the boy said as he shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair."

"And who might you be?" Rias asked as she turned towards the boy. "I saw you breaking through the roof."

"Yeah, I was the one that defeated the Devil." the boy said. "Apparently it was a dangerous one so I had to put it to sleep."

"What gives you the right to do that though?" Rias asked as she began walking towards the boy. "The Stray Devils in the area are _our_ responsibility. After all, this is a territory controlled by Gremory."

"Gremory, right." the boy replied unimpressed. "Well, I'm aware of that, but orders are orders."

"And who gave you the orders?" Rias asked once more.

"I'm unauthorized to give you this information." the boy replied. "Sorry, can't tell you."

"Just who are you?" Rias narrowed her eyes. "You can't be a human, no human would've dealt with a Stary Devil this quickly."

"You'd be surprised." the boy replied as he turned away from Rias and began walking towards the exit. "In any case, my work here is done, so I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait, we're not done talking!" Rias yelled out to him.

"Nope, we are, heiress of the Gremory." the boy said. "Though, I'm certain that we'll see each other again."

"Hey, don't ignore our Master like that!" Hajime yelled out as he aimed at the boy and fired at him.

Faster than anyone could see, the boy unsheathed his dagger once more and deflected Hajime's bullet without even turning around to face him.

"I don't have time for chit-chat." the boy sighed. "Besides, I'm not an enemy of yours."

"If you're not an enemy, then why don't you show yourself?!" Hajime yelled out.

"As I said, I'm unauthorized to do this." the boy shook his head as he kept walking towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Then tell us your name at least!" Rias yelled out. The boy stopped walking and looked at Rias over his shoulder.

"Call me 'Dark'." the boy said and began walking again. "We'll surely meet again, Rias Gremory."

The boy finally exited through the warehouse's door. Rias and the rest ran to it the moment they couldn't see him anymore, but upon getting to it, the boy was already gone, as if he had vanished.

"Just who was that?" Hajime asked as he put his Desert Eagles into their holsters. "This guy defeated the damn Stray one so quickly…"

"He was also using light in order to finish it off…" Kiba added. "Yet, he didn't attack us, so I doubt he was a priest."

"What do you think, Buchou?" Akeno asked as she looked at Rias.

"Whoever that was, they took care of the Stray one, so he did our job for us." Rias sighed.

"He said that we will meet again. What do you think does that mean?" Hajime wondered.

"Maybe he has also targeted Stray Devils for some reason?" Kiba suggested.

"Whatever his reason is, it's useless to think about it right now. It's pretty late." Rias said. "Let's get home and get some rest. We'll think it through tomorrow."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno and the rest all nodded in agreement.

With that, Rias and her group all began walking towards their homes. Albeit a bit tired, all of them were tormented by a single thought:

' _Just who the hell is 'Dark'?'_

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Well, that's the end to that. I bet you all forgot this story was a thing. :P  
Don't worry, so did I… **

**I don't have much to say in the ending notes this time, so I'll keep it short.**

 **Again, my sincerest apologies to percy zoe and artemis fan for taking so long. As I said, this story becomes a 'Update Whenever' thing, since I'm just not that interested in writing it. I mean, I want to see it written, but Neko Dragon and my Pokémon story are just more interesting to me at the moment.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, then a review/fav/follow would be much appreciated.**

 **Next update will be either Neko Dragon or the Ring-Bearing Wizard. Can't tell which one.**

 **Feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors.**

 **Again, a big 'Thank you!' goes to my Beta redaers randomhairz and Agent of the Divine One! Thank you guys so much for your help! Your work is appreciated as always!**

 **And of course, thank _you_ , my dear readers, for keeping up with my stories! I love you all guys! Cheers!**

 _' **Stay awesome!'**_

 **\- Xeroz/Xerozzuro**

* * *

 ** _Check out the Discord server: discord .gg/xEApPAS_**


End file.
